Complete Randomess in a Room
by getfuzzyfan04
Summary: Yeah, really random stuff. Ash seems normal, Misty's singing random songs, Brock is a total spaz and Pikachu is paranoid. Nothing more random than that. My summaries suck. [Completed]
1. Dark room

AN: Hello Folk! This is completely random.... Just lettin' ya know.  
  
Ash: Okay... Where are we?  
  
Brock: I dunno...  
  
Misty: THERE'S NO BUSINESS LIKE SHOW BUSINESS!  
  
Ash: Shove it wannabe.  
  
Misty struts across the dark room dancing and all of a sudden there's a crash.  
  
Brock: Oh shit, she fell again.  
  
Misty from the floor: Don't cry for me... Argentina...  
  
Pikachu: How lonely I am.... All alone... in the middle of a .... Dark dark room.... Reminds me of the times I've spent.... All alone.... In the darkness... brings such terrible memories...  
  
Brock: COOL WHIP DANCE!!!!!!!!  
  
He begins the dance, well more like the seizure, while singing the cool whip song. He hits his head and passes out.  
  
Pikachu: Cool whip... how I remember the sweet taste... before I was in the darkness... all alone... oh cool whip... makes me claustrophobic...  
  
Ash: Oh wow...  
  
The lights came on and they were in a plain room with some cookies on a table, a drum set, a lamp, and a chicken-like animal. Brock and Misty stood up.  
  
Misty: Is it worth it? Lemme work it, I put my thang down flip it and reverse it.  
  
Ash: Okay will you stop with the songs?  
  
Brock: GOAT ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock gets on his hands and knees and runs into a wall and faints.  
  
Ash: Misty, where are we?  
  
Misty: I ain't Misty. I'm M. Widdy fool.  
  
Pikachu: Goats... how clearly I remember... how they attacked... such painful memories...  
  
Ash: Did I give you your prozac this morning?!  
  
Misty: Errbody in da club getting Tipsy.  
  
Ash: SHUT UP MISTY! I MEAN M. WIDDY OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME TO!  
  
All of a sudden, the chicken like animal started to dance and Brock wakes up.  
  
Brock: I'm sensing some EVIL! EVIL! LORD SAVE ME! Oh my liver!  
  
He falls to the ground and twitches. A door opens and a large furry animal walks in.  
  
Large furry animal: Hello... Friends...  
  
The animal ran over to Misty and tackles her. Brock stands up.  
  
Brock: Ash, I don't think I can make it child. But I see the light... I SEE THE LIGHT CHILD! TAKE ME TO THE LIGHT!  
  
Ash: I think that's a lamp Brock... Are you okay? Do your friends in the white coats need you to come over to their house?  
  
Brock: Hush child... I see the light.  
  
He walks towards the lamp and starts to make out with it.  
  
Ash: Okay... uh... yeah.  
  
Ash looks over to Misty and the Animal. Misty is on top of it butt naked.  
  
Ash: Holy cow Misty! Put some clothes on!  
  
Misty: My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their life, is better than yours, damn right its better than yours I could teach you, but I'd have to charge.  
  
Ash: Ack!  
  
The animal: Roll out, roll out, roll out roll out.  
  
Ash: Ack! It's a virus!  
  
Brock stops making out with the lamp.  
  
Brock: GO TIVO ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock throws a TIVO recorder at Ash and strips and runs around the room slapping his butt.  
  
Ash: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! IT FEELS LIKE I'M TAKING CRAZY PILLS OR SOMETHING!  
  
Ash takes a hammer and hits himself in the head and passes out. Misty and the animal continue to hump and Brock keeps running around the room while shoving the chicken like animal up his butt.  
  
Pikachu: Thank god, there all crazy so I can quit this weird act.  
  
He walks over to the window and unlocks his car and drives away.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: Random eh? I used lots of different things. I used: Dave the Barbaian, myself, Zoolander and tons of other stuff I don't own. No flames on the reviews! Kisses! 


	2. Wacky Deli

AN: Hey folks! Thankies for the reviews! I feel so loved! Next chapter!  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were out of the spaz room and into a deli in the middle of the forest.  
  
Ash: This is weird... a deli in the middle of the forest.  
  
Deli worker: Hello little boy... Happy birthday...  
  
Ash: It's not my birthday.  
  
Misty: SHAKE IT LIKE A POLAROID PICTURE!  
  
Ash: Shut up Misty, the songs are really annoying. Can I have a sandwich?  
  
Brock: WACKY DELI TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock randomly runs into the kitchen of the deli and grabs a sandwich. Then he takes it and starts to scream WACKY DELI WACKY DELI! Over and over again.  
  
Deli worker: Come here little boy...  
  
Being stupid, Ash follows the strange worker into a closet.  
  
Deli worker: Do you want to know... a secret?  
  
Ash: Uh, no, I want to get my sandwich and leave.  
  
(from outside) Misty: IF YA FEELIN LIKE PIMP GO AND BRUSH YA SHOULDERS OFF, LADIES IS PIMPS TOO GO AND BRUSH YA SHOULDERS OFF.  
  
Deli worker: Cause I know one and it is so good to hear it.  
  
Ash: You're scaring me. I'm leaving.  
  
He leaves the closet and is shocked by what's happening outside. Brock is jump roping with a girl deli worker who is screaming LEEDLE, Misty is rapping (well that's not too shocking), and Pikachu doing the electric slide with a toaster, a sandwich, and a jar of mayonnaise.  
  
Pikachu: Einen Angriff Vortragen!  
  
Ash: What the hell?!  
  
All of a sudden the toaster, sandwich and mayo attacked him.  
  
Pikachu: Sich Einer Sache Unterwerfen!  
  
Misty jumped up on the table and ripped off her shirt.  
  
Misty: BORN FREE..........  
  
Ash: SAVE ME BROCK! SOMEONE! CREEPY DELI MAN! SOMEONE!  
  
Brock and the girl deli worker run over to him and sniff him.  
  
Ash: THIS IS NOT A TIME TO SNIFF ME YOU IDIOT! SAVE ME FROM THIS GOD DAMN TOASTER! IT'S SHOCKING ME! MY LIVER! OW! ACK!  
  
Brock: I was just sniffing your spicy brains.  
  
Ash: WHAT?! I CAN"T HEAR YOU ANYMORE! THE MAYONAISE IS LEAKING INTO--- Sich Einer Sache Unterwerfen! NO! ACK! HELP!  
  
Brock runs away and bites the deli girl's head and eats her spicy brains.  
  
Misty: I'm gonna fight em off... a seven nation army couldn't hold me back!  
  
She jumps onto the toaster, mayo and sandwich that are attacking Ash. She squashes the toaster with her feet, eats the sandwich and smashes the jar of mayo.  
  
Misty: I am strong, I am invincible, I am—  
  
Ash: A freak.  
  
Misty attacks him with a hammer.  
  
Misty: Oh Pikachu, what has happened to you?  
  
Pikachu: Wow, that's like the first time you haven't sung a random song. I just like to speak German, that's all. I like you a lot better than that Ash freak.  
  
The door opens and a weasel walks in.  
  
Misty: Hey there Paul!  
  
Pikachu stares in horror at the weasel.  
  
Pikachu: Prepare to meet your evil maker you dirty weasel!  
  
Misty: Soda machine! Get him!  
  
The soda machine leaps into action and tackles Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Shit, my tooth!  
  
Misty leaps onto the soda machine and makes out with it. They stop and look at Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: LET US DANCE!  
  
The soda machine, Misty, and Pikachu start to River dance and they eat sandwiches.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: Yeah... That was really odd... The german may have been off because I got it off the internet. I used Get Fuzzy of course and Rocko's modern life. No flames please! 


End file.
